The Street
]] The Street or "The Neighborhood" is where Sam & Max's office is located. The known streets are Straight and Narrow. Other than the apartment building, there are some businesses close by. Stray cats and drunk pigeons roamed it in Hit the Road. Random foot traffic and shady people populated it in the comics and animated series. It is oddly empty in the Telltale games. At the beginning of Sam & Max Season Two, Maimtron 9000 goes on a rampage that ends up significantly changing the layout of the street. In Sam & Max Season Three, the street is named as "Straight & Narrow" and Sybil's Office was destroyed. Exactly on The Street The Apartment Building Where Sam & Max's and Flint Paper's offices are located, and also where "unsavory" punks like to loiter around. Esperanto Bookstore A bookstore that appeared between The Apartment Building and Bosco's in the Telltale games. It was used by Hugh Bliss in Abe Lincoln Must Die!, but other than that it's an abandoned shop. After Maimtron 9000's rampage in Season 2, the bookstore disappears underground, leaving the office building directly next to Bosco's Inconvenience (not unlike the arrangement in Hit the Road). It is later seen in the subway in pieces in What's new, Beelzebub?. Buhalis's It was a shop of unknown purpose in the animated series. The Esperanto Bookstore occupied its location in the Telltale games. Bosco's Inconvenience A corner store run by Bosco, and by Ms Bosco before that. Formerly named "Bosco's Guns, Liquor, and Baby Needs". It's on the corner of Straight and Narrow. Bosco's business style appears to be based on overcharging for items so he can afford to build and maintain his elaborate, high-tech, homemade security systems. He is also known for selling his personal brand of "BoscoTech equipment," which are generally rudimentary at best but cost extraordinary amounts of money (like a hundred million dollars for a "Truth Serum" -- which turns out to be a bottle of vodka). At some point between Seasons One and Two, Bosco uses the money he made selling his BoscoTech items to Sam & Max to equip his store with even better security measures and various detection apparatus. He also covers the windows in aluminum foil, dims the lighting to a red glow and stops selling things. This is mostly because of his newfound fear of being abducted by T.H.E.M. (which turns out to be justified as they do abduct him sometime between Moai Better Blues and the end of Night of the Raving Dead). Stinky's Diner Formerly named "Really Bad Food" (in Hit the Road). In Telltale's Season 2, the boastful and highly suspicious Girl Stinky ran the counter while Sal (never seen) cooked in the kitchen. After freeing Grandpa Stinky from Hell, he and Girl Stinky seemly co-own the restaurant. Sal's whereabouts or even existence is put into question in the last episode of Season 2. Sybil's office The place from which Sybil conducts her various activities. Not unlike Sam & Max's penchant for keeping souvenirs of previous cases, Sybil likes to keep objects related to previous professions around her office. At her rate of changing jobs, this leaves her office littered with a variety of vaguely identifiable items. At the start of Season 2, Maimtron 9000 relocates Sybil's office, putting it on the street between Bosco's Inconvenience and Stinky's Diner. In Season Three, Sybil's Office was crushed by General Skunkape's Spaceship. Lefty's Tool Rentals Lefty's is a derelict shop at the dead end, adjacent to Sybil's and across the street from The Apartment. Sam was disappointed to see it closed. Max was known for terrorizing the owner, Mr Lefty, and might be a reason why he closed shop. The C.O.P.S. used Lefty's as their hideout in Reality 2.0. It didn't survive Maimtron 9000's rampage in Season 2, which may be why the C.O.P.S. relocated to Pimp Le Car. Pimp Le Car Pimp Le Car is a car garage The C.O.P.S. opened up in Ice Station Santa and ran throughout Season 2. It is adjacent to Stinky's. Maimtron 9000 After Sam & Max take out Maimtron 9000, Jimmy Two-Teeth claims the remains in order to convert them to a rat casino. He doesn't get very far before Maimtron 9000 is reactivated in What's new, Beelzebub?, though. The Subway to Hell It is revealed in What's new, Beelzebub? that right under The Apartment Building, there is a subway that connects straight to Hell. Sam was disgruntled to learn this while Max was disappointed by not knowing about it sooner. Somewhere in the neighborhood Ma & Pa's (Corner Grocery) Or as Sam calls it, "Ma & Pa's Corner Grocery and Stickup Emporium." As Sam's nickname implies, the store gets held up all the time and the owners are considering "selling out to Seven-Eleven." It is run by an elderly couple. They have a pet rhesus monkey that sits on the cash register. Its location isn't clear (or maybe it was replaced by Bosco's). Wherever it is, it is within walking distance of The Apartment Building. Greece "E" Spoon There's a "verbally impaired" short order cook named Theristis who works there. It is safe to say the diner serves Greek food like hummus (a paste-like dip accompanied by pita bread). There's a sign at the entrance stating that the staff will not serve anyone who doesn't have a shirt, shoes, and/or souvlaki. This restaurant was only shown in the animated series' The Dysfunction of the Gods, but apparently Sam & Max have been there a few times before. Slothmart Sam & Max need to use the DeSoto to get to Slothmart (also known as "Slothmart Grocery World"). But it is where they do some of their grocery shopping, so it can't be too far away. It's the setting in Beast from the Cereal Aisle and was featured in the beginning of The Glazed McGuffin Affair. It was mentioned briefly in Telltale's Season 2. An unnamed, glasses-wearing grocer seems to be the owner of the store. An unnamed taqueria A taco shop on the corner of Bellam and Andersen. Sam incorporated it into the lyrics of The Friendly Demon Song. The taqueria may be referring to Taqueria Mi Familia on the corner of Bellam Blvd and Anderson Dr in San Rafael, CA (the hometown of Telltale Games). Category:Locations